Sans oublier Arabella
by Caliadne
Summary: La mort de James et Lily Potter change la vie d'innombrables personnes. À commencer par Harry, bien sûr, mais aussi Pétunia, Vernon, Dudley... sans oublier Arabella !


Arabella Figg n'entendit pas parler des événements du trente et un octobre 1981 avant le matin du premier novembre. Elle se réveilla, grattouilla son chat entre les deux oreilles, et descendit dans la cuisine. Un hibou l'attendait sur le comptoir, la dernière _Gazette du sorcier_ – un de ses derniers liens avec le monde sorcier – attaché à la patte. Elle paya le volatile, se prépara une tasse de thé et s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré, le journal sur les genoux.

Quand elle lut la première ligne, elle faillit recracher la gorgée qu'elle venait de prendre. Une famille sorcière assassinée, Vous-Savez-Qui disparu, et une fête dans les rues jusqu'au petit matin. Comment diable avait-elle manqué tout ça ?

Bon, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas un énorme mystère. Arabella avait toujours dormi profondément, et Little Whinging, où elle avait emménagé le mois dernier, était une ville très moldue. En fait, elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de savoir qu'elle y était la seule sorcière – enfin, Cracmolle.

Elle n'avait pas déménagé pour fuir le monde sorcier, pas vraiment. Mais après le décès de sa sœur cet été-là, celle qui avait toujours été en quelque sorte son interprète en matière de magie, Arabella avait décidé que le moment était venu d'accepter son statut de Cracmolle et d'essayer de trouver sa place chez les Moldus, une place qu'elle n'avait jamais tout à fait eue chez les sorciers. Alors elle avait fait ses valises, confié à quelques amis sa nouvelle adresse, et était partie dans l'endroit le plus moldu qu'elle avait trouvé, bien déterminée à se reconstruire à sa façon.

Alors ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué toute l'excitation de la nuit précédente. Elle lut avidement le reste de l'article, sa tasse de thé oubliée, se disant que les journalistes de la _Gazette_ avaient dû être debout toute la nuit – tout comme, réalisa-t-elle, le reste de l'Angleterre sorcière.

Aussitôt qu'elle eût terminé de lire le journal, la sonnette de sa porte retentit, la faisant sursauter violemment. Elle murmura quelques mots à son chat, qui avait également été surpris par le son, et traversa le salon. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle reconnut tout de suite le vieil homme qui se tenait sur son porche, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant : Albus Dumbledore, professeur de Poudlard. Elle eut soudainement honte d'être encore en peignoir et en pantoufles, mais le sorcier lui sourit chaleureusement, semblant ne pas remarquer son accoutrement, et lui tendit la main.

— Madame Figg, je suis Albus Dumbledore. Si vous avez un moment, j'aimerais pouvoir vous parler.

Arabella l'invita dans la cuisine en bégayant. Il s'assit face à elle, l'observa un instant de ses yeux bleus perçants, et sortit sa baguette.

— Puis-je ? demanda-t-il.

Sans voix, Arabella hocha la tête, et avec un coup de baguette il fit voler vers la table la théière, deux tasses et une assiette de scones dont elle avait oublié l'existence. Avec un autre petit geste de Dumbledore, le thé se servit lui-même et les tasses se posèrent devant l'étrange duo. Le sorcier plaça ses mains autour de la sienne et fixa son regard sur celui d'Arabella.

— Je suppose que vous êtes au courant des événements de cette nuit.

Arabella hocha la tête. Son visiteur aurait probablement pu lui en dire beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet, mais elle était trop timide pour lui poser des questions.

— Je ne tournerai pas autour du pot : les sorciers tués ont laissé un fils de quinze mois. La seule famille qu'il lui reste est une tante, vivant sur Privet Drive.

À cela, Arabella haussa les sourcils. Privet Drive n'était qu'à une rue ; ils étaient presque voisins !

— Il y a été placé tout de suite après le triste décès de ses parents et, pour des raisons de sécurité, doit y rester jusqu'au jour de sa majorité, dit-il. Sa mère était née-Moldue ; sa sœur et toute sa famille sont des Moldus.

Arabella fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas où le professeur Dumbledore voulait en venir.

— Vous êtes la seule représentante de la communauté sorcière dans Little Whinging. Je vous demanderais, si vous acceptez ce rôle, d'aller vous présenter aux Dursley. Faites leur connaissance. Aidez-les. Soyez une présence dans la vie du garçon.

Elle soupira intérieurement. Eh bien, il semblait que malgré tous ses efforts, le monde sorcier n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à la laisser aller.


End file.
